Axl's Fake Grades
by zkmurph
Summary: Axl attempts to forge his transcripts with some help from Brick


**Axl's Fake Grades**

Axl stormed into the bedroom. "Brick, I need your help," he said.

Brick lifted his head from his book and rolled his eyes. He knew this was never a good sign.

Axl continued, "Final grades are being sent out soon and…"

"Let me guess," Brick interrupted. "You need me to help you study again?"

"No, exams are over with. The damage has already been done."

"So?"

"I need you to help me forge my transcripts."

Brick _hmm'd_. "Nope," he concluded.

"You're smart. All you have to do is type out what I tell you to onto the computer, and format it to look official. Then, I'll print it out and show mom and dad, and shazam! I'm good to go for another year."

"Good luck with that," Brick said, burying his head back into his book.

"Come on, Brick. If mom and dad find out about my failing grades, they're going to pull the plug on me. My college career will be over. Where else am I going to be able to party and meet hot chicks? Certainly not this house!"

"What's in it for me?" Brick asked.

Axl thought hard… "I'll give you books," he said.

"You don't have any books."

"See, I don't have them on me, but I can get them."

"No thanks."

"My history class has stacks and stacks of them. This is the top-notch stuff. You can't get it anywhere else."

Brick thought about it. "Fine. You bring me the books first, and then I'll type out your transcripts."

"Thank you, Brick! I knew you were good for something."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Axl went to campus. He waited 'til the coast was clear and snuck into the classroom where American History took place. He nervously looked around by the bookshelves and frantically smuggled piles of books into his backpack.<p>

Suddenly, footsteps approached from the hallway and Axl struggled to zip his backpack closed. He quickly removed one of the books and finally zipped it tightly. The footsteps passed and Axl wiped the sweat from his brow. He peaked out the doorway and nonchalantly walked through the hallway like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Axl returned home with his full backpack. "Hi mom, hi dad," he quickly said while dashing past the kitchen where Frankie and Mike were sitting.<p>

"That was weird," said Frankie.

"Was he actually studying?" asked Mike.

Axl dumped his backpack of books onto the bed. Brick's eyes lit up. He started gazing at the covers.

"Not so fast," Axl said. "I gave you your stuff, now you gotta help me,"

Brick sat at the computer and typed, while Axl leaned over his shoulder.

"Okay, I need you to give me a 'B-' in American History," Axl said.

"Done," Brick said.

"A 'B' in Geometry."

"Okay."

"A 'B' in Stress Management."

Brick stopped his typing. "Wait, you're failing a Stress Management class?"

"It's stressful!" Axl exclaimed.

"And for the last one?" Bricked asked.

"An 'A' in Intro to Business."

Brick gave Axl a _you can't be serious_ look.

"Fine a B+," Axl said.

Brick printed the paper. Axl snatched the sheet.

"This is awesome," Axl said. "High five, Brick!"

Brick lamely high five'd him back.

* * *

><p>The following day, Axl proudly marched into the kitchen and slapped his fake transcripts onto the counter. "Read it in weep," he said.<p>

Frankie picked up the paper. "Wow," she said. "Axl, this is unbelievable."

Axl gave a pompous smile.

"Let's see that," Mike said. "Wow, all B's. I'm… proud of you."

"Did you ever really doubt me?" Axl asked.

Frankie and Mike shot each other an _of course we did_ look.

Suddenly, the mail came through the door slot. Frankie walked over and looked down at the pile. "Hey, there's an envelop from your school, Axl."

"Oh, they're probably sending me a congratulations," Axl said. Then it hit him… his REAL transcripts. Axl dived for the envelope, but Frankie picked it up first. "Hey, you can't open that."

"Why are you so worried?" Frankie asked.

"Isn't it illegal or something to open someone else's mail?" Axl shouted.

Frankie started opening the envelope. Brick walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Axl sent Brick a death glare.

Frankie looked at the sheet of paper. She realized what Axl had done.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"Axl tried to pull a fast one on us," Frankie said. "These are the actual…"

"Let me explain!" Axl yelled.

"…grades" Frankie continued, as she handed the paper to Mike.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's straight 'Cs'. I'm shocked it isn't worse."

"This is the best real set of grades from Axl we've ever seen," Frankie said.

Mike nodded in agreement.

Axl's mood went from distressed to surprisingly relieved.

"I HELPED AXL FORGE HIS GRADES," Brick blurted out.

"Brick! What did I tell you about that?" Axl yelled.

Frankie and Mike looked at the two of them with disappointment.

"Hey, but look at the bright side," Axl said. "I'm not…"

"You're both grounded!" Frankie proclaimed.

"What?" Axl said. "You can't ground me. I'm in college!"


End file.
